There's if in life
by misacherry
Summary: Daily life. Daily thoughts. This is a 3 chapter story about the life of Sarada's! Family/Humour/Romance. Please Review! A little of Boruto X Sarada. Sasusaku. Hinted Naruhina.
1. Chapter 1

**HAI!**

 **Today I will be writing about life!**

 **Well. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **The last part is Sarada's POV.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

What was the first word that came out of Sarada Uchiha's mouth?

Dad? Mom? No it was something else.

It was " **life** ". Well it wasn't really clear, it sounded kinda like she was trying to say something else.

Of course it was weird, having a child's first word to be something they would never imagine.

Well, Boruto's first word, according to Naruto and Hinata, was "Dad".

No wonder they look so alike.

* * *

"Really mom? Are you sure?" Sarada asked.

"Hahaha, yup. I remember almost fainting in shock because of that!" Sakura laughed.

"Yeah right, you always faint no matter what..." Sarada took the last piece of toast and went out the door.

"SARADA! I DO NOT!" Sakura shouted almost crushing the house again.

"Sorry mom! But I'm late for school!" Sarada looked at her watch.

"Geez, that kid. Always picking on her mom." Sakura sighed.

"Hm? Who's picking on you. I'll kill that person." Sakura felt a warm pair of hands circle around her waist.

"No one, and can't you see I'm washing the dishes?" Sasuke took a peek at the pile of uncleaned dishes.

"Sakura, can't you rest for a while? I want to watch TV with you." Sasuke said as he yawned into her ears.

"Oi, don't yawn into my ear." Sakura was pissed enough.

"Hai, hai. Gomen Sakura-chan " Sasuke walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Sigh, if one day I was free from work, huh..." Sakura thought. That would be the day Sarada moves out of this house.

"Sakura, can you make me coffee?" Sasuke turned his face towards the kitchen.

"Hai, but can you say please next time? What am I? Your maid?" Sakura was about to punch the wall infront of her.

"Hahaha, you're still annoying as ever Sakura..." Sasuke smiled as the memories came back to him.

"You've changed Sasuke, I wouldn't have imagined a life with you like this." Sakura turned the sink off. She was finally done.

"Actually, take my words back. We all changed, even you." Sasuke grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

"I did? When?" Sakura stared at the window. The sky was getting dark.

"Crap, Sarada forgot to take the umbrella."

* * *

"Dammit, I forgot to take the umbrella! What does God have in store for me today?" Sarada gazed at the sky. It was actually quite peaceful.

"HOII! SARADA!" A familiar voice shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT BORUTO?!" Sarada yelled at him.

"Do you have an umbrella? I woke up late today, and I kinda rushed, so I forgot to ta-"Boruto explained.

"What da ya' think?" Sarada made that annoyed yet still understanding face. She wanted to punch him right now.

"Oh, hahaha, I thought you might have brought one. I guess we're both idiots!" Boruto laughed.

"Don't compare me to a stupid human being like you." Sarada glared at Boruto.

"What's with the insult?" The words that came out of his mouth felt hurt.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to..." Sarada felt really sorry.

"..." they both didn't know what else to say.

The whole walk to school was quiet.

* * *

 _Drip. Drip. Drip._

* * *

"Ok class, open your textbook to page 56. Today we're goi-" the sound of the door opening.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh." Boruto and Sarada were wet from head to toe.

"What were you guys doing? Playing in the rain? You're not 5 anymore. You both are high schoolers, **16**." the teacher scolded them.

"Yes sir, we're sorry. We didn't have an unbrella so we ran to school." Boruto and Sarada explained.

"Sigh, kids these days. Just go sit down. And change your clothes, they're wet." the teacher continued teaching the whole class.

"Hachoo!" Boruto sneezed loudly.

"Use a tissue!" the teacher scolded him once again.

"Baka..." Sarada whispered.

"WHOSE THE BAKA?!" Boruto slammed the table.

"OUT YOU TWO!" the teacher hollered.

* * *

"Thanks Sarada." Boruto said sarcasticly.

"Your welcome." Sarada replied.

"You know what, this isn't so bad." Boruto admitted. The school hall was quiet, the windows were open. You can hear the wind and the petals of the sakura tree falling to the ground.

"Yeah, reminds me of my childhood." Sarada sighed.

"Aren't we still in the childhood stage?" Boruto put his both hands at the back of his head.

"True, but it feels so long ago." Sarada closed her eyes.

 _Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh._

"If you could change one thing in your life, what would it be?" Boruto closed his eyes too.

"Hm, my past." Sarada was thinking about a lot of stuff.

"What about it?" Boruto questioned. Her past? Her past is what makes her the her today.

"My parents. They were always fighting. It would always be about the stupid little things in life. Like what colour should the new chair be, or something like that." Sarada blew the hair that was on her face.

"I would change the me right now." Boruto held Sarada's hands.

"What the hell got into you?" Sarada stared closely into his eyes. She saw her own reflection. Her face looked stupid.

"Nothing, I just feel I'm not good enough." Boruto let go of her hands.

"Pft, aren't we all?" Sarada wanted to laugh, but seeing the situation, she held it in.

"True, but I just feel I can be better. I feel like I can be a better man than who I am today." Boruto put his right hand over his heart.

"Help me, I'm about to puke!" Sarada put her hands over her mouth and stomach.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO OR I WILL SEND YOU BOTH TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!" the teacher opened the door. It was about to break.

"Demon teacher." Boruto whispered.

"PRINCIPAL'S NOW!"

I guess the teacher had a bad day.

* * *

"Tadaima" Sarada pushed the door, only to find her Dad sleeping on the couch.

"Ah, okaeri Sarada!" Her mom beamed.

"Why is Dad sleeping? Doesn't he have work or something?" Sarada put her books down.

"It's his day off today." Sakura told her daugther.

"Nice." Sarada opened the fridge.

"I heard about you going to the principal's office." Sakura sat down on the chair.

"Oh, that. It was mostly Boruto's fault. The teacher scolded him more." Sarada sounded calm.

"Of course it's always him." Sakura giggled.

"Don't, please. It's disgusting." Sarada rolled her eyes. A shade of pink can be seen on her cheeks.

"Just like your Dad!" Sakura got up and made coffee.

"You both used to fight all the time, I remember." Sarada yawned.

"Did we? Your Dad and I were still, _new to each other._ " Sakura stirred the spoon that was in her cup.

" _New to each other?_ You knew Dad since you were young! What do you mean _new to each other?!_ " Sarada slammed the table.

"Why are you so angry about this?!" Sakura slammed the table back. Poor table.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS SHOUTING ABOUT?!" Sasuke yelled as he walked towards the kitchen.

"About you both, you should have been more understanding to each other when I was a kid." Sarada glared at her Dad.

"Is this about the arguments? Is that what's bothering you?" Sasuke slammed the table. They should get a new table.

"Yeah! Do you know, when I was a kid, all I hear everyday is shouting, yelling, screaming. Words I don't think I was allowed to hear." Sarada went on.

"Sarada..." Sakura looked at her with sad emerald eyes.

"Everyday I see Mom crying, breaking down, falling apart. I thought Dad didn't love you. But I saw Dad's face too. Sadness, loneliness, darkness." Sarada ranted.

"Sarada, you have to understand, this is the past you're talki-" Sasuke was about to finish his sentence when Sarada interupted.

"I don't! I was supposed to have a happy childhood! I was supposed have a childhood like anyother kid! I wasn't supposed to have a childhood in which I don't even know where my Dad was!" Sarada wanted to cry.

"God dammit, this child. Who made you think like this?" Sasuke sighed.

"Boruto, he asked me what I would change about my life. I thought about it and the first thing that popped out was you both." Sarada tried to keep her tears in.

"Sarada, honey." Sakura pulled Sarada closer and hugged her.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke hugged them both. It looked like a perfect family picture.

"It's ok, I guess I was just overreacting..." Sarada took her glasses off and wiped it.

* * *

"Well, now. What do you guys want to eat?" Sakura smiled.

"Anything you cook is fine." Sasuke kissed Sakura on the lips.

"Ew, disgusting. Stop." Sarada put her hand over her eyes.

"You'll kiss someone one day, maybe Boru-" Sakura teased.

"Oh, shut up mom." Sarada turned her head away.

"That bastard can't kiss my baby." Sasuke pinched Sarada's cheeks.

"Ow, ow ,ow. I won't kiss him Dad." Sarada rolled her eyes. I mean who would kiss a stupid ass like Boruto?

"Who's jealous~" Sakura whistled.

"You guys are the most embarrassing parents any child could have." Sarada laughed.

* * *

 _If there was one thing you could change in your life, what would it be?_

I take back my words. I would change nothing.

Or so I thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Ahahahaha...**

 **So what do you guys think?**

 **Please review! I would like to now what to improve!**

 **There will be 3 chapters!**

 **Thanks for your time!**

 **-misacherry**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 guys!**

 **Hope you love it!**

* * *

 _If there's one thing you could change about your life, what would it be?_

Meeting Boruto.

* * *

Today, he asked me to go to the festival with him.

I really didn't want to go. I hate noisy and crowdy places.

But he said his friend wants us to come to accompany him and his date.

I mean, who does that?

If you want to go on a date, go alone. -_-"

Boruto begged me, how could I say no?

Actually I could, but I'm probably going to be bored to death at home.

* * *

 ** _27 July : Festival_**

"Well, we're here!" Boruto stretched his arms.

"Great, now find your friend." Sarada fixed her hair.

"Ah! Hiroto! Where's your date?" Boruto grinned.

"She's not here yet." He looked around.

"Hiroto-kun! Let's go!" His date grabbed his hand and ran off.

"Wait! Boruto, I'm sorry, you can go n-" Hiroto vanished into the crowd.

"Sigh, I knew it. They're going to leave us." Sarada facepalmed herself.

"Can't help it. Wanna grab takoyaki or something?" You could see Boruto was blushing a little. But too bad it was dark.

"Yeah! My tummy's rumbling!" Sarada pointed at the takoyaki stall.

"Let's go!" Boruto grabbed Sarada's hand and swooped his way through the crowd arriving infront of the stall.

* * *

"Uncle, one takoyaki please!" Sarada handed the uncle the money.

"Hai! Here you go!" The uncle gave her the takoyaki and change.

"Thanks!" Sarada smiled.

"You wanna catch goldfish? I'm the best at it!" Boruto bragged.

"I'll bet you I'll catch more fish than you." Sarada turned her game face on.

"Like hell you would." Boruto turned his game face on too.

* * *

"HA! I told you I would catch more!" Sarada felt great she won the bet.

"My net broke and my last fish swam away!" Boruto whinned.

"No excuses, cry baby." Sarada teased.

"Yeah, tease me all you want. You won." Boruto pouted.

* * *

We played most of the games.

The fireworks are about to start.

I wonder if Boruto lost on purpose.

I probably won by luck.

* * *

Since when did I stop going to festivals?

Oh.

The day my Dad left for his journey.

Mom cried.

There was also a festival on that day.

I decided I'll accompany Mom so she doesn't get lonely.

That's why I never go to festivals anymore.

I'm scared Mom will cry or even worse, faint.

I didn't dare to leave Mom alone.

All my friends asked me to go with them, I refused.

I guess I was worried about Mom.

* * *

And now here I am, at a festival, with Boruto.

Just like before.

Both our families would go to the festival together, Boruto and I eat candy apples.

When did I forget about all these memories?

We ran around, got lost, we cried until our parents found us sitting infront of the cotton candy stall.

Ha, it was awesome.

Why?

Why is it so hard to love the past?

The past, those were great times.

And bad times too.

I guess I just really hate my past.

* * *

"SARADA!" Suddenly, a familiar voice shouted.

"Dad? What the heck are you doing here?" Sarada was pretty shocked. Speak of the devil.

"I was searching for you! I thought you were lost!" Sasuke was out of breath.

"Didn't I leave a note on the fridge? I also sent a message to your's and Mom's phone." Sarada told him.

"Well, I didn't see it. You should have told me in the morning or before you left." Sasuke sounded worried.

"Sorry, I forgot. Boruto was kind of rushing me." Sarada felt bad for making her Dad worry.

"Kids these days, your Mom's at work. She's going to come home late." Sasuke looked lonely.

"I know that." Sarada wanted her Mom to come and accompany her Dad. She hated seeing him alone.

"Sarada, next time, please tell me before you go. I don't want to lose you like I lost your Mom." Sasuke smiled.

"Hai, I will." Sarada can't help smiling back.

"Sarada! I got candy apples! Ah! Uncle!" Boruto waved at Sasuke.

"That teme's son, I forgot you came here with him. Did he do anything weird to you?" Sasuke whispered to Sarada.

"Dad! Of course not! What the heck?!" Sarada blushed.

"Hahaha, I'll kill him if he does." Sasuke laughed quietly.

"Uncle! Do you want a candy apple? Their delicious! I'll give you mine, I can share with Sarada!" Boruto handed him the candy apple.

"Uh, thanks?" Sasuke didn't like sweet stuff. Unless it's Sakura who makes it.

"Let's go Sarada! The fireworks are gonna start soon!" Boruto reminded Sarada.

"Boruto, don't do anything unappropriate to Sarada, or I will kill you." Sasuke glared at Boruto.

"Hai!" Boruto felt scared. That sounded like a death curse.

"Shut up Dad. Oh and Mom's here." Sarada waved to Sakura.

"Well, let's go then! I don't want to miss it!" Boruto grabbed Sarada's hand once again and they vanished into the crowd.

* * *

"Seeing our daughter go like that. With a guy!" Sasuke was dissapointed it was Boruto who Sarada went with.

"It's young love Sasuke, Sarada's old enough. I wouldn't mind having him as our son-in-law." Sakura took the candy apple from his hand.

"I just can't imagine." Sasuke held Sakura's arm.

"You don't have to, just let time pass by." Sakura leaned onto Sasuke.

"Whatever you say honey." Sasuke sighed.

* * *

"Sit here! It's the has the best view." Boruto sat down on the grass.

"Yeah, I remember this place. We used to sit her and watch the fireworks. Sometimes we come here to watch the stars." Sarada sat down beside him.

"You still remember?" Boruto laid down.

"Of course, baka. I'm not a granny." Sarada playfully punched him.

"I didn't say you were a granny. And that hurt." Boruto laughed.

* * *

 _Pew! Pew! Pew!_

* * *

"Fireworks! They're starting!" Sarada stared at the beautiful colours spread across the sky.

"Yeah!" Boruto pointed at them.

"I can't believe I'm here." Sarada yawned.

"Why not?" Boruto asked.

"When I was 7, I imagined myself at home everyday, taking care of Mom." Sarada sighed.

"You were always home no matter what. That day when I asked you to go to the movies with me, you declined." Boruto turned to Sarada.

"I did, didn't I? Hahaha, sorry! I didn't mean to!" Sarada couldn't stop laughing.

"Well, if I asked you out again, will you accept?" Boruto's sound were sucked into the sounds of the fireworks.

* * *

 _Pew! Pew! Pew!_

* * *

"Huh? Didn't catch you." Sarada moved closer to Boruto.

"I said, if I asked you out again, will you accept?" Boruto was blushing like a tomato.

"Maybe." Sarada blushed. She had a lot of things on her mind.

* * *

He's asking me out?

Should I accept? Maybe not.

I don't want to hurt his feelings, and I'm not sure about my feelings.

If I accept, what good comes from it?

If I decline, what good comes from it either?

I wish I had Mom with me right now.

It'll be easier.

Oh, and Dad's not going to be happy when he hears this.

If only everything in my life were not so complicated.

* * *

"So," Boruto asked Sarada one more time.

"Will you go out with me?"

* * *

A/N: **It's pretty cheesy right? /0\**

 **Hahaha, I guess I'm still new to writing fanfics!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sigh.**

 **Loads of stuff to do.**

 **Anyways, enjoy.**

 **:)**

* * *

 _Sarada_

 _Sara..._

 _Sa..._

* * *

"SARADA!" Sakura shouted. Everything feels like a dream.

"Huh? Where's the festival?" Sarada stood up from her bed.

"The festival's over. You feel asleep while watching fireworks with Boruto." Sakura told her.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Sarada was shocked. She missed the chance to enjoy the festival 100%.

"Hahaha, I know. You were in the middle of a confession right." Sakura teased.

"How did you know? Aghh, that doesn't matter now. How did I end up in my room?" Sakura still really confused about what was happening.

"Dad carried you home. We were walking past and over heard. Then, you began snoring." Sakura laughed.

"Mooommm!" Sarada covered her face with her hands. So embarrassing.

"Well, it's late and you should get back to sleep. See you in the morning sweetie." Sakura switched off the lights and walked out the door.

"Ok. Good night." Sarada covered herself with her blanket.

* * *

 _I'll go apologize to Boruto tomorrow._

 _Sigh._

 _I'm so pathetic. I can't believe I fell asleep._

 _I want to restart the whole day;_

 _I can't. I know that I don't have the powers to undo everything._

 _I'll be humiliated forever._

 **Zzzz...**

* * *

 _Chirp. Chirp._

* * *

"Morning already?" Sarada yawned as she got out of bed. She headed downstairs to see that Dad wasn't there.

"Where's Dad?" Sakura was a bit shocked hearing Sarada's voice out of nowhere.

"He's at Uncle Naruto's Office. Sorting some stuff out. Ehem." Sakura coughed suspiciously

"Great. Another problem for me to be happy about." Sarada said sarcastically. She felt like the Queen of Sarcasm. Sarcasm this sarcasm that.

Sakura laughed. Her daughter was really like Sasuke.

"What's for breakfast?" Sarada hummed and peeked into the kitchen.

"Nothing much, just eggs and toast." The egg flipped in the air and landed on the plate.

"Good enough." Sarada took the plate and sat on the sofa.

* * *

 _Ting!_

* * *

"Don't forget the toast." Sakura put the pan into the sink.

"Later, leave some for Dad." Sarada turned the TV on.

"Ok then, open the door when Dad comes. I'll be in the bathroom." Sakura took off her apron and went upstairs.

"Yeah, yeah. If we're lucky he won't break down the door." Sarada smirked. He did that once. Nobody answered so he bust the door down.

* * *

 _Ring! Ring!_

* * *

" _Hai_?" Sarada answered her cell phone.

"Um, yeah, it's Boruto. Hahaha, about yesterday, forget about it. I think your Dad wouldn't even give me the permission anyway."

"Oh, uh, ok then. See you tomorrow at school." Sarada hanged up.

* * *

Can this day get any " _better"_?

Sarada changed the channel. There was nothing to watch. Sigh.

It's always those stupid game shows. Sometimes Uncle Naruto would be on. He was the always the "Celebrity Guest".

I guess we just don't have enough famous people here. _Boring._

Sarada always wanted to be on one of the episodes. She would be the smartest, but it's hard to get your name on the list.

She stood up from the sofa and decided to take a shower.

 _I'll just have to deal with Boruto tomorrow. I can make a paragraph about what I'm going to say._

No, no, no, that would be weird. She'll just have to speak her mind out.

 _No time to think, go shower right now Sarada._

"Living hurts more than dying." Sarada mumbled. She didn't want her mom, who just came out of the shower, give her a speech about pointless stuff.

About living, about dying, about how we have to feel thankful that we're able to live.

All those cheesy stuff.

* * *

 _Ringggggg!_

* * *

"I'll get the door." Sakura shouted as she made her way through all the crumbs on the floor.

"Good thing you answered." Sasuke smiled as he stepped inside.

"Okaeri." Sarada stared at the TV. She had no life in her today. Everything was so boring.

"You look like your soul was sucked out by a ghost or something." Sasuke sat down beside Sarada on the sofa. Man, he filled the whole seat.

"Dad, you're huge. You're having this sofa all to yourself." Sarada laughed as she insulted her own Dad.

"I'm sorry for being "So Huge"." Sasuke knew her daughter was just being funny.

"What do you want to eat today?" Sakura beamed. She loved it when Sasuke and Sarada get along.

"You're mom's always feeding me. How am I not supposed to be huge?" Sasuke laughed.

Sarada laughed with him.

"Fine, I won't feed you anymore. Go find yourself another wife that doesn't feed you. Hmph." Sakura turned her head away.

"You know I didn't mean it honey." Sasuke stood up and cooed into her ear.

"Stop it, that tickles!" Sakura giggled.

* * *

 _Sometimes, they act more like a teen than I do,_ Sarada thought.

"Gross." Sarada mumbled to herself. Then, she smiled.

* * *

Even if her parents are always so embarrasing, they are still her parents.

She would love them no matter what and she couldn't help it.

She'll still have to deal with Boruto.

 _I'll just fix my problems tomorrow._

After all, she's Sarada Uchiha.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Hope you guys review!**

 **Any stuff to improve on?**

 **-misa**


End file.
